


Crossroads

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Konan, Demon Hidan, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Tags May Change, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sakura is woken up in the middle of the night by knocking on her door and numerous text messages. She knows who it is without having to check, he always shows up in the middle of the night. Little does she know that this time, she's about to get pulled into the business of angels and demons where not everything is black and white.On indefinite hiatus - being marked complete.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hidan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clementive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementive/gifts).



> A treat for Clementive! I saw your prompts for urban fantasy/fantasy and reluctant friendship and this came to me, I hope you like this fantasy/demon au! I have an au I haven't gotten to write in yet where Hidan is a demon, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sakura knew it was him without needing to check her phone for the messages she knew would be there. She knew it was him by the way he knocked, not loudly, but several times one right after the other. Turning onto her side in bed, she thought that she should just ignore him, he would go away, wouldn’t he? Didn’t he know anyone else to go to at two in the morning to patch him up? He had to, because where did he go before they met?

She didn’t like to see him that way, bruised and bloodied, sometimes slightly (sometimes _a lot_ ) crazed, from doing God only knows what and God only knew how he ended up that way. Or maybe, she thought, God didn’t even know and only the Devil did. Either way, she certainly didn’t know. And didn’t ask. The less she knew about it, the better. So when the hunters eventually did catch up to him, they couldn’t claim she was involved. 

At least, that’s what she hoped. 

Her phone lit up in the dark on the nightstand beside the bed, though it was on silent. He had sent another message. With a sigh, Sakura reached for it. She didn’t have it in her to ignore him, as much as she knew she should. She was a healer, her life dedicated to saving others, not letting them suffer. Besides, she was in too deep with him already. He was her friend, maybe more than that. They never really discussed things. And that was a mistake because everytime he touched her, he made her feel things she knew she probably shouldn’t feel for someone like him.

She scanned through the messages:

_‘Are you still awake?’_

_‘It's me. Hidan. I’m outside.’_

Sakura rolled her eyes at that, of course she knew it was him.

_‘Come on, let me in, please.’_

And finally the last one that made her blood turn to ice: 

_‘I’m hurt and I think they're following me. Let me in! Please.’_

Closing her eyes, she gave herself three seconds to breathe before she threw the blankets off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed her green robe from the back of the door, slipped her arms through and tied it around her waist as she hurried down the hall, flipping the lights on as she passed them. 

Coming to a stop at the door, she made a hand sign and held her palm to the door before opening it. 

There he was, leaning against the side of the house with two dark shapes behind him, one hanging at the wrong angle. In the light that spilled from inside her house, she could see how pale and sweaty he was, with deep scratches on his throat and collar bone that continued under his torn shirt.

“Hidan...” 

He pushed off the side of the house and stepped towards the open door, “Fucking finally! What took so long? Were you asleep or something?”  
  
“It’s two in the morning, of course I was asleep!” Sakura hissed as she let him inside, “What happened to you? You know what, don’t answer that!”  
  
“I got caught in a trap. They almost caught me.” He reached out suddenly to grab onto her as his legs gave out from the pain and he fell to his knees. Sakura helped him down to the floor so he wouldn’t land with all his weight, and then quickly moved to shut the door, locking each and every lock. Lastly replacing the ward on her home with a quick succession of hand signs. 

Golden energy burst from her palm as she pressed it against the door. If Hidan had been followed as his text said, her wards should keep them out at least long enough for her to try and fix the damnable man on her entryway floor before sending him on his way, giving him what she hoped would be a head start. 

She turned back to him, taking in the sight of him. It wasn’t often she saw him with his wings visible, but one look at them and she knew the left one was broken, the other was injured but not broken from what she could tell. The feathers on both were ruffled, some twisted and quite a few missing. The way he hunched over on himself, trembling, she knew he was hurting bad.

“Alright, Hidan,” she started as she kenlt beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I don’t know if I can fix this.”  
  
“You can. All you have to do it set the bone, my body will take care of the rest,” He told her through gritted teeth.

“Can you walk?”  
  
He nodded and allowed her to help him up and into the living room where she made him lay on his stomach on the couch. She had set bones before, but her patients were always under anesthesia. 

“This is going to hurt.” She told him.

“I know.” 

“On the count of three,” she said, “One… Two…” She didn’t wait till three and pushed and pulled at the same time to line the broken bone back up. 

The inhuman scream that tore from Hidan’s throat made her feel sick, knowing how much pain she was causing him. A healer is supposed to heal, not cause harm. And she almost lost her nerve but also remembered that sometimes, healing was painful. But she also worried his screaming might wake her neighbors, and one might call the police.

“Hidan, are you alright?” She asked, pushing silver hair from his face and rubbing the back of his neck, trying to offer some bit of comfort after the pain she caused him,“And did you really have to scream like that? Someone might call the police!”

He gasped, trying to draw in a breath as tears ran down his face, but he nodded, “Do you have any fucking idea how much that hurt?”  
  
“I do actually. But It’s set and I’m going to wrap it--”  
  
“No. No need. It’ll heal on it’s own now. As long as it’s all lined up properly.”  
  
She checked, satisfied she had done so and told him, “Don’t get up.” She told him, and went into the kitchen to make some tea. She needed some for herself, but figured he might appreciate some as well. While waiting for the water to boil, she wet a cloth in the sink and went to clean up the scratches on his throat.

“What did this to you?” She asked, gently wiping away the blood to find it was already infected. She had never seen infection set in so rapidly before.

“A fucking angel, that’s what.”  
  
“An… angel? Aren’t they supposed to be, I don’t know, good?”  
  
He laughed at that, “Yeah, that’s what they want you to think. Just like all demons are supposed to be evil, right? Do you think I’m evil, Sakura?” He asked, turning his magenta gaze on her.

She held his gaze for a moment and hummed before answering, “I don’t think you’re completely evil, but I do think you are capable of it. I think… you’re something in between. You’re not good either.”  
  
“I’m good at kissing, and other stuff. But already know that.” He grinned, then hissed as she continued cleaning the scratches, “This angel though, it's not just scratches, she uses poison on her claws.”  
  
“She sounds kinda awesome.”  
  
“Yeah, well… it’s not so awesome when you’re the one she’s hunting.” Hidan sighed, “Sounds like your water’s boiling.”  
  
Sakura handed him the towel and he pressed it to the scratches as she got up, calling from the kitchen, “I’ll put some antibiotic cream on you, maybe it will help stop the infection.”  
  
“Don’t fucking bother wasting that shit on me. It won’t do jack.” He needed something else, something he didn’t have access to in this world. 

“Well, it might. Besides, it’ll make me feel as if I’ve done something to help,” she said, bringing two steaming cups of tea into the living room with her and setting them on the coffee table.

“Believe me, it won’t help.” 

He sat there anyways as she applied the antibiotic cream to the scratches. If it made her feel like she was doing something, what was the harm?

* * *

Starring into his tea that he hadn't even touched, as if he could see something in the depths of the cup, Hidan’s magenta eyes suddenly snapped up to Sakura, “Shit! They’re here.” 

His words sent a chill down her spine and she inches closer to him, “What do we do? You’re not fully healed yet.”  
  
“Yeah, that doesn’t matter. We have to go.”  
  
“We?!” She repeated, “Oh no! _I’m_ not going anywhere! _You’re_ leaving and--”  
  
“And what?” He growled, “You’ve been seen with me! You’ve healed me. You think they don’t know what else we’ve done?! You think they’ll leave you alone?! They’ll capture you, they’ll hurt you thinking they can lure me out. And do you think they’d ever let you go? A human who knows too much?”  
  
“Damn you, Hidan!”  
  
“I’m a demon, Sakura. I’m already damned. And now, so are you. So take my hand, and when I say jump, we fucking jump. Because your wards are good, but not good enough to hold them off for long. And I... I like looking at you too much to let them get their hands on you.”  
  
“You’re wrong! I can take care of myself. And what?! You like 'looking at me too much? Aren't you charming!” She growled, “I’m not going with you, especially not after that! I don’t know anything, you never told me anything, nothing more than I needed to know, right? They won’t… they’re demon hunters, they’re supposed to leave us humans alone.”  
  
Scoffing at that, Hidan rolled his eyes so hard he was sure he’d see the inside of his skull, “Yeah, and I’m a fallen angel, sweetheart.” he went through an elaborate series of hand signs so fast that his hands were nothing more than a blur to her eyes, accompanied by words she couldn’t understand. Then he stopped, and bit down on the junction between his thumb and index finger, drawing blood. She didn’t have time to think as he suddenly grabbed her own hand and bit down in the same spot. 

It hurt. Pain shot up her arm but it was quickly replaced with heat at the same time Hidan moaned, his eyes falling closed. She felt his tongue against her skin and she attempted to yank her hand away. His grip on her was tight as he held her hand, blood running down his chin as his skin turned black with white markings. As he opened his eyes, there was an unholy glow to them. 

She had never seen him like that before, in his demon form. She found it both terrifying and fascinating. But before she could mention it, her hand was moving with his. As their palms connected with the floor and dark portal opened up in her living room. 

“Now!” Hidan shouted as the front door burst open, “Jump!”  
  
Hesitating, Sakura looked towards the door to see a woman with blue hair rush in, immediately followed by a man with spiked ginger hair. Their eyes were cold and calculating and she knew Hidan was speaking the truth. They would not be kind to her. 

She decided then. And took her chances with the demon she had come to know and care for, and jumped together with him as the portal closed behind them. 

Sakura had expected heat and fire and sulfur waiting. Instead it was dark and bitterly cold, with a wind that cut right through to her core. Looking around, all she could see was a desolate wasteland. Nothing in any direction and a dark sky devoid of stars. 

“Where are we?” She wrapped her arms around herself, thankful that she still had her robe on, though her feet burned as though she stood on ice. Looking down, she was surprised to see that she was not on ice.

“We’re between worlds, think of it as being at a crossroads. You didn’t think I’d bring you or _them,”_ he spat, “directly into my home, did you?”  
  
“Kind of. I brought _you_ into _my_ home after all!”

He just shrugged, watching as she hopped from one foot to the other, “Why don’t you at least have socks on?”

“Well, I didn’t think to put on my ‘jump through portals in my living room floor with a demon’ clothes when I went to bed last night!”   
  
With a smirk, Hidan said, “Maybe next time you go to bed, you should think of doing just that.” 

Sakura was fuming, and Hidan was sure she might deck him, but instead she walked ahead a few steps, stopping as her feet hurt from the cold. 

Without permission, he walked over and scooped her up, “You’ll get frostbite and your fucking toes will fall off.”  
  
“Put me down!” She shoved against his chest but he held her tightly, “You jerk! You come into my life, turn it upside down, and now brought me to-- to-- wherever the hell this place is! I can never go back to my old life, can I?! So put me down, right now, Hidan. You are going to let me walk on my own even if you have to give me your own shoes.”  
  
Managing to look ashamed, he nodded, “You’re right. You can’t ever go back to the life you knew. You’ve seen too much, and you know too much even if it’s not much at all. And this place, it’s not quite hell, but it might as well be.” He set her down and kicked off his boots, “Put them on, we have a long way to walk.” 

Wasting no time, Sakura pulled his boots on. They were too big for her, but they were toasty warm and that was all that mattered. She eyed his sock covered feet but he didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold. He waited for her and side by side walked into the darkness.

“Don’t stray too far from me, there’s things that live here that would take your skin and wear it as their own, taking your place in your world. Living your life and feeding off your friends and family. Or worse, take your soul.” 

Sakura laughed, a bitter sound. “You’re lying. You’re just trying to scare me into letting you carry me again or something. Well it won’t work.” 

“I’m a lot of things, Sakura, but a liar isn’t one of them.” As something screeched in the distance and the sound of scurrying was behind them, Hidan stretched his wings with a groan. The left one was still painful to move, made worse by the growing infection from the scratches, but he at least could tell the bone was starting to heal. When he brought them back to himself, he covered Sakura with one. A warning to anything in the vicinity not to touch her while at the same time daring them to. 

Of all the ways she had thought her night was going to go, setting a broken wing and jumping through a portal summoned to the middle of her living room floor were not on the list. She had just wanted a decent nights sleep. Though, it could have gone worse, she told herself, trying to stay optimistic as the cold bit at her through her robe and thin pajamas. At least she was alive, and her feet were warm. 


End file.
